The advent of digital cinema has created new standards for cinema sound, such as the incorporation of multiple channels of audio to allow for greater creativity for content creators and a more enveloping and realistic auditory experience for audiences. Model-based audio descriptions have been developed to extend beyond traditional speaker feeds and channel-based audio as a means for distributing spatial audio content and rendering in different playback configurations. The playback of sound in true three-dimensional (3D) or virtual 3D environments has become an area of increased research and development. The spatial presentation of sound utilizes audio objects, which are audio signals with associated parametric source descriptions of apparent source position (e.g., 3D coordinates), apparent source width, and other parameters. Object-based audio may be used for many multimedia applications, such as digital movies, video games, simulators, and is of particular importance in a home environment where the number of speakers and their placement is generally limited or constrained by the confines of a relatively small listening environment.
Various technologies have been developed to more accurately capture and reproduce the creator's artistic intent for a sound track in both full cinema environments and smaller scale home environments. A next generation spatial audio (also referred to as “adaptive audio”) format has been developed that comprises a mix of audio objects and traditional channel-based speaker feeds along with positional metadata for the audio objects. In a spatial audio decoder, the channels are sent directly to their associated speakers or down-mixed to an existing speaker set, and audio objects are rendered by the decoder in a flexible manner. The parametric source description associated with each object, such as a positional trajectory in 3D space, is taken as an input along with the number and position of speakers connected to the decoder. The renderer utilizes certain algorithms to distribute the audio associated with each object across the attached set of speakers. The authored spatial intent of each object is thus optimally presented over the specific speaker configuration that is present in the listening environment.
Current spatial audio systems have generally been developed for cinema use, and thus involve deployment in large rooms and the use of relatively expensive equipment, including arrays of multiple speakers distributed around a theater. An increasing amount of advanced audio content, however, is being made available for playback in the home environment through streaming technology and advanced media technology, such as Blu-ray disks, and so on. In addition, emerging technologies such as 3D television and advanced computer games and simulators are encouraging the use of relatively sophisticated equipment, such as large-screen monitors, surround-sound receivers and speaker arrays in home and other listening environments. In spite of the availability of such content, equipment cost, installation complexity, and room size remain realistic constraints that prevent the full exploitation of spatial audio in most home environments. For example, advanced object-based audio systems typically employ overhead or height speakers to playback sound that is intended to originate above a listener's head. In many cases, and especially in the home environment, such height speakers may not be available. In this case, the height information is lost if such sound objects are played only through floor or wall-mounted speakers.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows full spatial information of an adaptive audio system to be reproduced in a listening environment that may include only a portion of the full speaker array intended for playback, such as limited or no overhead speakers, and that can utilize upward directed speakers to reflect sound to places where direct speakers may not exist.
What is further needed is a filtering method that applies a desired frequency transfer function to reduce or eliminate direct sound components from height sound components in audio signals intended to be reflected off of upper surfaces of a listening environment.
What is further needed is a speaker system that incorporates the desired frequency transfer function directly into the transducer design of the speakers configured to reflect sound off of the upper surfaces.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.